voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Te-osh
Te-osh was a freedom fighter who helped to rescue Matthew Holt from a Galra prison. She was severely injured trying to salvage medical supplies during the evacuation of the rebel base on Kraydah’s moon, and passed away after giving Pidge a transponder with her brother’s contact code on it. Appearance Te-osh is a female-coded Kythran desert warrior with humanoid facial features, four fingers, and large, feathered ears. Her pinnas (ear flaps) are salmon coloured and seperate into three feather-like tips. The stiff cartilage supporting her ears arcs downward and meets at the bridge of her nose. Her face is predominantly cream coloured, but her hands, neck and scalp are teal. She has plum coloured stripes situated above her ears and eyelids. Her eyes are slitlike, with violet pupils. She has a pair of smaller, secondary ears or horns situated on either side of her head. Te-osh wears an orange robe with a loincloth underneath a blue chestplate and a brown cloak with a hood. She wears baggy green pants and a brown harness on her waist secured with a 'v' shaped buckle. She wears black armour over her calves and a pair of grey, flat-soled shoes. Her black weapon strap crosses over her chest diagonally and passes though a slit in her cloak. She acessorises with arm wraps. Her helmet has four components: the faceplate, the nosepeice, the ears and the chin. The faceplate is light brown with glowing blue eyes. The nosepiece and chin are dark brown and attach to the faceplate with round, beige joints. The ears stay true to the shape and colour of her ears. Abilities Te-osh is a skilled pilot. As a member of a rebel group constantly under fire from Galra forces, she is proficient at executing evasive manoeuvres and outrunning enemy fighters. Unfortunately, her skill is no match for Galra weapon algorithms, as her supply shuttle is hit while feeling a rebel base under siege. Te-osh is also a capable espionage operative. She's able to successfully break Matt Holt out of Galra prision and smuggle him away to a remote outpost without being caught. She manages to hold onto critical data concerning his whereabouts for over a year and recalls his importace to the Voltron Paladins when she meets Pidge. Equipment Te-osh fights with a sword that looks similar to an Austrian grenadier sabre: a medium-length, swishy blade, with a plain pommel (stud on the end of the grip), and a curved cross-guard. Her sword has a dark brown grip and a jaunty, one-sided cross-guard. Trivia * She was likely a member of the desert tribes on Planet Kythra, a species noted for their large, feathered ears. Gallery S3E01.106. Pidge reviewing the footage over and over and over.png S4E02.82. Looks like I've got a positive ID.png S4E02.157. Oh no, are you okay.png S4E02.158. Pidge helps Te-osh to the ground.png S4E02.159. Pidge helping Te-osh with her mask.png S4E02.161. Pidge has a medical scanner natch.png S4E02.162. I'm going to get you some help.png Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 9.10.03 AM.png S4E02.168a. Now please, help get these supplies to my people 2.png S4E02.170. Farewell Te-osh we hardly knew ye.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased